JackRabbit
by Thatsjusttoobad
Summary: JackRabbit. Jack Frost/Bunnymund. Pitch was slowly destroying Jack until one day the guardian of fun escaped to Bunnymund.
1. Chapter 1

_The Easter spirit is a man of many colors. He was a bunny, at least to humans. He was Australian. He freaking painted EGGS all year round. All children love him and he has great friends. Yet… He still felt like there could be more to his life. The battle with Pitch had long since been over and tensions between him and Jack had died down. In fact, it had been going great between the bunny and snowflake. Things between them got pretty casual - a little too casual if you ask me - until one night changed everything between them. Jack had been drinking with the guardian of hope and their alcohol fogged brains brought out their true feelings toward each other. To say the least, things got pretty intense that night._

_No, I'm not saying that Jack had sex with a bunny. Bunnymund is, actually, very human. At least for spirits. Humans, we see the guardians and spirits as they want us to see them but Jack and the others see Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and anyone else you'd like to add to that list as they were before they died or became guardians. Human._

_That night that Jack and Aster got funky was the same night they decided that they were going to be together._

_Forever._

_Literally._

_However, the few decades of the happy couple being happy came crashing down faster than you could say quidditch. If you were to take half an hour to say it._

_Jack flew off, leaving bunny alone._

_It had been 23 years since the big blowup. It had been 23 years since Jack had run off to join Pitch. It had been 23 years since the guardian of hope lost all hope that he'd ever see his beloved again. It had been 23 years since.._.

Bunny stopped. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to remember that. Shaking these terrible memories he went back to his previous task.

Sitting on a pastel pink blanket along the sparkly rainbow river and painting eggs - obviously - a shiver found its way down his spine. A moment later, frost covered the newly painted eggs and snow fell from nowhere.

"Hey furry." Jack casually added to his wintery greeting while sliding down to sit next to the pooka. Aster grimaced but didn't reply. He put down the egg he'd been working on and laid back to rest on his elbows. Acting casual, even though on the inside he was torn between wanting to kill the little bastard and wanting to ravish the little bastard.

Jack was staring intensely at the taller of the two as if he was remembering something - because he was - and it was starting to make the guardian of hope a little uncomfortable.

"Well, are you gonna say what you came here to stay or stare at me all day?" Aster finally said, knocking Jack out of his memories.

"Oh… Right.. Sorry. It's been a while huh?"

"Yeah, ever since you left us for that shadow." Aster grunted. He didn't know why he was even letting the snow king stay the warren. He should be kicking him out. No, scratch that. He should be kicking the show pony's ass. But he didn't do either of these things because he knew that doing so would resemble too closely to the last time Jack was in the warren.

Jack subconsciously shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Pitch. "That's why I'm here." He stood up and turned so his back was facing the other spirit then lifted his jacket up to reveal massive cuts and bruises.

Standing up, Aster cried, "Oh my god. Jack, what happened?"

Jack didn't look at him. He couldn't, not after running away from the bunny just to come crawling back. He took his jacket off the rest of the way; the spring air felt nice against the throbbing wounds. A short moment of silence passed between the two guardians. Jack looked up at Aster, eyes filled with tears and he began to tell his story.

* * *

_After the break up with bunny, Jack joined Pitch. They fit together perfectly because, after all, what goes together better than cold and dark? Anyways, the duo had been two separate parts up until a few years ago. It all started the morning when Pitch found someone with a nasty Ophidiophobia (fear of snakes) and came home with some devious ideas involving Jack. He cornered Jack and crushed lips. Even though this startled Jack, it didn't surprise him. Pitch had been hinting towards this for a long time but Jack was distracted from those thoughts when Pitch reached down and slid Jack's pants down to his ankles. Jack groaned when his partner in crime grabbed his growing-_

"Woah! Hold on! I didn't need to know about that, mate!" Aster interrupted.

"Oh. Sorry." Jack blushed and cleared his throat before continuing his story.

_Aaaaaannnnnnnyyyyyyyways, Pitch and Jack had been together for almost seven years but they'd been mainly physical. Jack had to admit that he liked it. Pitch was great at seducing and even better in bed. Things between them were going great. Then one day things started going downhill. Pitch came back to his house to find that Jack had been trying to decorate for their latest bedroom getaway. There was snow, ice, and frost EVERYWHERE. On any other given night that would've turned Pitch on beyond anything else but tonight was very different and Pitch was pissed off beyond anything else and he went rough on Jack. Leaving the winter spirit bloody and crying on the floor._

_After that, Jack attempted to bring back what they had had before but it only got worse for himself. Pitch had cast a dark spell onto Jack's body that slowed the healing process. Eventually, Pitch had Jack chained up in some sort of dungeon. The king of fear no longer treated Jack as his boyfriend but as a mere pet. One night, Pitch never came for the guardian of fun and Jack made his escape. Immediately coming for Bunnymund's burrow._

As Jack finished retelling the events of the last few years he wiped away a tear that he'd no idea he'd produced. Aster just stared at his ex. He was speechless, which was a first. Jack took a rattling breath, having finally given himself over to the tears, and said with a crackled voice, "And you know what the worst part is? I TOLD HIM I LOVED HIM! I told him a few days before I became his slave!"

At this point, Jack was sobbing uncontrollably. Aster said nothing other than a soft, "It's alright, Jack," and put his arm around the winter spirit, pulling the smaller boy onto his soft lap. They sat there like that for some time. Eventually Jack had cried himself to sleep and Bunny soon found his own eyes to be sliding shut.

**AN: Hello friends! (Are we friends? Lets be friends.) Anyways, JackRabbit. I don't personally ship them myself. Although after writing this and reading other JackRabbit stories I'm starting to hop on the bandwagon. So here you guys go! Also, this is technically the end but I'm leaving the status as "in-progress" just in case any of you want me to finish it. R&R please! It keeps the story juices flowing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Aster awoke late at night only to find that Jack was no longer there. He groaned at sat up, rubbing the small of his back. _Crikey_, he thought, _I'm never sleeping anywhere but my bed again. Damn ground messed up my back._ Gathering his things, he began his saunter towards his house. (which, in all actuality, is more of a hut or a shack but Bunny still called it home)

After putting everything where it went - Jack's staff on the bed so he could get it later, the egg paints in the cupboard, and blanket on Pitch's lap. He tapped his foot twice, creating a tunnel to go find -

WAIT A MINUTE! PITCH'S LAP!

Aster turned around and whipped out a boomerang, sticking it up to Pitch's neck, the hole in the ground slowly closing behind him.

"Ah, I was wondering how long it would take you to notice me._ Tut tut_. Far longer than I expected for someone as_ legendary_ as you."

Aster snarled and got right to the point, "What have you done with 'im?"

"Done with who? I've merely come for my escaped toy."

"Wait, so you're saying that you don't have Jack?"

"_Naturally_."

Aster took the boomerang away from Pitch's neck and dropped his arms to his sides, however he didn't lower his guard. The Easter spirit sighed and told Pitch to come with him. Tapping his foot twice, again, a hole in the ground opened up and Aster led Pitch through his tunnels until they finally emerged on the surface close to the snow covered Eiffel Tower.

"Where is he, Pitch?" Aster growled, "Can't you sense him or something?"

"I've no clue where the little snow sprite has gone off to."

Bunny sniffed at the snowy air to see if the creator of it was Jack but he frowned when there was not a whiff of the "snow sprite" nearby.

Then, as if magic happened - oh wait, it actually was magic - a shadow fell over the king of fear and the king of spring and they were standing in New York, New York.

"Pitch, what-"

"Oh shut up, rabbit. He's here." Immediately after Pitch finished speaking a shadow fell over him and he was on the hunt for Jack. Aster knew he had to find Jack before Pitch. He didn't want the winter spirit to be rescued by the villain, only to be put back into his former situation.

As Aster invisibly scoured the dirty New York streets for Jack, he felt each and every child's hope emanating from their souls. He smiled slightly to himself knowing that he was the one protecting these hopeful souls. However, that smile quickly dropped when Aster turned into a damp alley and found Jack. But not only did he find Jack, he had found Pitch again too.

"Ahg! No! Pitch...S-stop!" Jack screamed from the corner he was crouched in as Pitch brutally beat every inch of the eternal teenager's body. Pitch was yelling at Jack saying that this is what he got for running away, this is what he got for "betrayal", this is what happens when you disobey the nightmare king. Aster felt like he was gonna be sick, is this what happened during all those years?

But that didn't matter now. What mattered now was that Jack was being hurt and that Aster needed to help him and quickly. Bunnymund grabbed a boomerang and threw it with all his might at Pitch. It hit him squarely in the back of the head and luckily knocking him unconscious. Bunny ran over to Jack, tossing Pitch's limp body out of the way.

"Jack? Jack! Are you ok?!" Aster yelled, grabbing Jack's shoulders, barely stopping himself from violently shaking them. Jack's head lolled to the side and he uttered a meek, "Uh… fi...fine," before letting his body fall limp. Aster sat cradling Jack's body, listening to the guardian of fun's breath get slower and slower.

* * *

**AN: Hello lovelies! Due to some persuasion (more like begging) from friends (chocorose9898) and a reviewer (congrats EmotionalDreamer101 you're my first reviewer) I've continued the story! Are you guys crying yet? No? Aw, thats too bad. I'm going to try to update as much as I can but school does tend to get in the way a little. Btw yes, that was my way of saying that THIS IS NOT THE END! I REPEAT, JACK IS NOT DEAD! There will be more. You're welcome(: R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 months later…**

"No! I'm not just going to abandon him!"

"Bunny, I can't believe I am saying this but you need to prepare for Easter! It is in a week!"

Aster stood in the middle of North's workshop, arguing with North. After rescuing Jack from Pitch in New York, North heard the cries of Aster during his Christmas eve present delivery and immediately put both the winter spirit and the Easter spirit in his sleigh. Jack went straight to North's infirmary to have the magic Pitch used lifted and his wounds cared for. It had taken almost 13 weeks for the Yetis to know what Pitch had used and another 2 weeks to find the counter curse.

Jack had been recovering but slower than snail pace. Bunny spend every second of every minute of every day with Jack and - despite the fact the Easter was barreling down on him - refused to leave. The two guardians of wonder and hope stood shouting at each other when a husky voice interrupted them.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?"

This was followed by silence. North slowly turned around and his eyes widened at his sight. After a moment longer of silence, the man with the jolly belly burst out, "JACK!" and ran over to where the smaller man was sitting on, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"North… you… you're… crushing me!" Jack managed to gasp out as he felt his almost-healed wounds start to open.

"Jack! I apologize!" North said, as jovial as ever. Then he turned his attention to Aster, who still had his back toward the other two. "Bunny, he is awake. Why do you not say hello?"

Aster had no reply, only a small grunt before he scurried out of the room. Jack looked a little distraught before wondering aloud, "I wonder what's up his butt." North just laughed his jolly laugh and told Jack he would go make some food for him.

* * *

North made Jack stay at the workshop for another week; the moment Jack was given the all clear he said his goodbyes and bolted for the warren. Once there he went straight for Aster's house, although the great bunny was nowhere to be found and that caused the bringer of winter great distress. First, Jack scoured the warren and when he found a great big steamy pile of nothing, he widened his search to the entire world.

* * *

Aster heard Jack wake up, except something wasn't right. He could feel it. It might've been the fact that the guardian of hope wasn't overwhelmed with joy or it might've been the sudden angry realization that Jack LET Pitch treat him like that. _He could've fought back. But no. HE LET THE BASTARD DO THAT TO HIM_. Bunny thought.

He heard the conversation between Jack and North but he didn't listen to the words. Coming to his senses just in time to hear North ask him why he didn't say hello, he grunted and ran out the door. Once he was sure the other two couldn't see him, he tapped his foot twice, jumped in the hole he created, and ran straight for the darkest place he knew of.

Pitch's lair.

* * *

The search was going terribly. Jack had found diddly squat and then some. He searched EVERYWHERE. The human world, the Guardian's worlds… Hell, the only place he hadn't searched was under the kitchen sink and… Pitch's lair. Even though Jack swore he would never go back to that terrible place, he was desperate. He knew he had too, despite every fiber of his being screaming at him not to. Looking over his left shoulder, he saw a shadow big enough to gain entrance to the decadent palace that Pitch calls home. When he walked into it, Jack uttered a series of Latin words and immediately the shadows around him started swirling in rapid succession, gaining more and more speed with every passing second. Jack was foolishly watching the shadows but luckily stopping himself before he became too dizzy.

**AN: YAY! Chapter 3! I kind of wrote this when I was half asleep so if anything doesn't make sense, please PM me and I swear I WILL clarify. Anyways, happy Olympics! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Muffled shouting spread throughout the palace. Jack wandered in the direction of the yells, hesitating a moment when he realized he didn't have his staff. "Great," he uttered under his breath before moving on. Turning around one final corner, Jack found exactly who he was hoping to find in the wrong place, in the wrong situation.

Pitch heard the pitter patter of Jack entering the dark room containing many thing that I'd care not to mention. (If you really want to know, lets just say this small room is filled with objects that you wouldn't want your parents to find.) Anyways, upon hearing Jack, the Lord of Darkness stopped what he was doing and turned to face his old fuck buddy with his lips curled up most evilly.

"Hello, Jack. Lovely to see you again."

"PITCH! What're you doing to Bunny!?"

"Nothing my snowflake. I'm simply taking care of business." Pitch replied as he put down the whip that he'd been using on the Easter bunny.

Jack's face reddened with anger and he charged on the man in black but just as soon as he'd started moving, Jack was forced back against the wall by a blast of nightmare sand. He struggled to free himself from the layer of sand plastering him to his place. Jack looked up to see Pitch's face about an inch away from his own.

"Pitch, what're you-"

Jack was cut off by Pitch's tongue entering his mouth.

The previously unconscious Aster opened his eyes in time to see this. If it weren't for the gag in his face, ropes around his wrists and ankles, and profusely bleeding body, he would've been over helping Jack in an instant but instead he was reduced to making desperate grunting noises.

Hearing grunts from Aster, Pitch pulled away from Jack - who'd been determinedly trying to get away from Pitch - and turned to face the bringer of spring.

"And to finalize your punishment for taking my Jack away from me, you, Aster, will get to watch me have my way with the little prat. Jack stopped trying to twist his way out of the trap and Aster's eyes widened to an inhuman size.

Pitch turned back to Jack and began his process. Jack had been through this a thousand times and then some; he knew the drill. First, Pitch would make sure Jack was mobile but still bound to a point of no self control. Then without warning, Pitch would take the boy and it all would finally end in blood and tears. Both Jack's.

However, this time was different. They had a captive audience and not only that, they had Aster being forced to watch. Jack looked around Pitch with tears in his eyes and silently pleaded with the Guardian of Hope. A silent agreement passed between the two as Pitch started ramming into Jack, who cried out in pain.

Aster couldn't take it any longer. He knew had to wait just a little longer but this was too much. Tapping his foot thrice, a dozen stone egg warriors suddenly sprung out of the ground and turned their faces to the angry side. One of the eggs ran over to Aster to free him.

The moment the chains fell from Bunny he raced over to Pitch, who had a smug little smile on his face. Just as Aster was about to reach the two other men, Pitch hid in the shadows taking Jack with him.

"DAMNIT!" Aster cried into the darkness. Then turning to his egg warriors, he commanded, "Find them!"

**AN: I apologize for the late update! I've been trying not to fail school and not kill people. Lemme just say that that's really difficult. Anyways, I'll be wrapping this up soon because I've been working on something HUGE that will remain a secret for now. Also, I've changed the rating to M just to be careful because of this chapter. Well, have fun with your reading of the fanfictions! R&R! It really does make my day and make the story better.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack clenched his fists as tears rushed down his face. This was the worst it had ever been and Pitch was merciless. Pitch had taken them back to Jack's old room. Although, now it was empty off all the furniture it previously possessed.

A warm drizzle of something dripped down his leg. Jack couldn't tell if it was blood or if Pitch had finally finished; the Guardian guessed it was the former because his small body was still being thrown around. However moments later, another warm substance trickled down his backside and Pitch threw the other off of himself.

Jack's small frame lay in the barren corner naked and defenseless. He felt like he was watching himself; like it was some trippy out-of-body experience. He'd been through that a thousand times and them some but this time was different. This time he felt dirty. It might've been because Aster had witnessed part of the fiasco or maybe because he'd finally managed to escape for a little bit. Jack knew Bunnymund was in some other part of this elegant palace searching for him, however, there would've been no reason to be searching if Aster hadn't scREWED UP THE PLAN.

After Pitch tried to somewhat take over the world, the Guardians were required – by North – to make a plan of what to do if they were in a position to help if another Guardian was in a trouble spot. Although they trained themselves intensely on what to do for different scenarios, the actual act during a time of distress is very different.

Then there was smoke. Not like fire smoke, just cigarette smoke. Pitch liked to light up after doing things to Jack and through silent tears, Jack knew Pitch had made his first mistake. Aster had an extremely heightened sense of smell so obviously he would smell this. And right on cue, the door to the dark room swooshed open with a deafening boom. Jack's face lit up only enough so that Pitch wouldn't see because he knew he was about to be rescued. But the smile soon dropped when the sound of the Nightmare King talking merrily hit his ears.

"Ah, I'd been waiting for you. I think I might be in a spot of trouble; Aster's here."

A voice that Jack hadn't heard in almost 300 years replied to Pitch, making Jack twitch in fear.

"Do not fret, my dearest, I'll take care of the bunny-man but I think you need to be watching out for Jack. You see, he will fight back."

Jack turned his head just enough to see Pitch nod in agreement. Then, without thinking, Jack cried, "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'LL FIGHT BACK! What the HELL Man in the Moon?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON OUR SIDE!" He paused, then muttered more to himself than anyone else, "You were supposed to help us."

Man in the moon shone through the doorway with a devilish little smile on (what Jack saw as) his face. A moment of screwed up silence passed between Jack, Pitch and MIM, then Pitch started chuckling softly at first and growing louder and more insane with each passing second. Just as fast as he'd started it, the cackling stopped. Then Pitch spoke with much more calmness than needed.

"Oh Jack. Tut tut tut. You're so_ gullible_. He was never on your side and you were never supposed to win. Not in the end." This wasn't said with as much emphasis as what came next, "_You will always loose in the end_, Jack."

A wave of emotion washed over Jack as Pitch stung him with his words. He couldn't tell if he was more angry or upset, with himself or with everyone else. He looked downward, clenching his teeth. Jack knew he'd been defeated along with everyone else. He knew that by now, the nightmares had probably torn apart Aster leaving Jack utterly helpless. Fighting back tears, he wobbly stood up and made his way toward the others standing in the doorway. Not even stopping to glare at them, Jack walked down the hall into the dark abyss of Pitch's lair.

He knew where he was going, although the path to get there was vague. He'd only walked down there once by himself. The other time he was dragged, kicking and screaming, by the one and only Pitch Black. Jack knew he'd been defeated so why not head back to the official room of defeat. The room where torture ensues and chains abide.

Jack's ears picked up on a pair of feet following him, knowing it was Pitch making sure he didn't accidently run into Bunnymund or his dead body Jack huffed and moved forward. However, at the same moment he realized he was walking around completely nude. He knew that it wouldn't matter later but he still allowed his body to cover itself in an ice outfit completely identical to his old clothes.

A fork came to present itself in front of Jack and he tried to remember which way lead down to the chamber of defeat. After a moment of decision, he decided to take the right. It must've been the right way because Pitch didn't correct him.

Then he hit a wall.

Wait, no, it wasn't a wall. It was breathing.

**AN: OMG WHAT! MAN IN MOON IS... IS... Haha yes yes I know, I'm evil. But - you see - it's actually quite fun. This was supposed to be the last chapter but I just couldn't so hopefully only ONE more! R&R pleaseeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

Aster wandered the halls in blind search for Jack. He'd heard voices come from somewhere to his left so, naturally he took off in that direction. He had a weird sort of bouncy hop-run but still, Aster was much faster than anyone else. Sniffing the dark air as he hop-ran, he caught the faintest whiff of the child of ice quickly growing stronger and stronger indicating that Jack had almost reached Aster.

Then suddenly, before anyone could react, Bunnymund ran into a cold figure causing them both to tumble onto their bottoms.

"Jack?!" Aster screamed at the same moment Jack cried out, "No! Agh!" Then, one brief moment of stillness later Jack leaned forward and stroked his shaking hand across Bunny's face. Squinting through the darkness to see the other man, Jack opened his mouth to say something but Aster kissed the words away.

Pulling back slightly, Jack started mumbling incoherent phrases. To Aster they sounded something along the lines of "We need to get out of here, Pitch is coming." Aster stood and offered a hand to help Jack up as he did so telling him that he couldn't agree more. Jack nodded slightly while taking one hesitant step forward and immediately falling down to his knees. His body was steadily growing weaker from the wounds Pitch had inflicted on him. And right on cue, MiM's voice arose from the depths of the darkness.

"Well it seems the dynamic duo has reunited. However, I do with both of you luck escaping this divine labyrinth; especially you Jack. As I'm sure you both know, I made you therefore I control you and Jack, I'm not gonna make this easy on you for I must say that you are very sexy and it would be fantastic to have you as my own."

Aster turned to Jack with a saddened but understanding look. The Man in the Moon had been a friend and even family to all magical spirits but he'd been closest to Jack. Aster knew he was taking this news harder than anyone. However, they couldn't hesitate long because Pitch and MiM were catching up and fast.

"C'mon Jack," Aster said and grabbed Jack's upper arm, helping the smaller man onto his back before tapping his foot twice to open up a hole except it didn't work. He tried again but to no avail. Anger boiled through Aster but he stayed as calm as possible for Jack's sake. Aster took one step forward then another and another before tearing off through the great halls of Pitch's maze. He searched frantically for an exit and it felt like hours or maybe minutes before any sort of light found it's way onto Bunnymund's path. Aster smiled to himself and turned his head just in the slightest to whisper to the half conscious Jack that everything was going to be ok. Turning his head back towards the light he began to walk towards the opening, knowing that this was all about to be over.

**AN: Hello lovelies! Another chapter yay! I apologize for the shortness but I've been working on something that I hope will be totally epic.**

.

Then you realize that the status is still _In Progress. _  
Either way R&R and have a beautiful day/night!


End file.
